La Última Carta
by Catherine McKinnon
Summary: Hermione ha ocultado durante cinco años un sentimiento que no sabe como expresar. Pero ahora, su propio autocontrol se dificulta y necesita desahogar parte de sus emociones... la pluma y el pergamino siempre son capaces de recibir lágrimas amargas.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, a la Warner Brothers, y a todo quien ella desee transmitir sus derechos. Yo sólo juego con mi imaginación poco convincente... XD 

**_La Última Carta_**

_Harry:_

He cogido este trozo de pergamino de entre los libros que acabo de leer, y no he podido evitar hundirme en mis pensamientos al verte a la distancia, junto a la chimenea, sonriendo como siempre y conversando con Ron. Las dudas me inundan, y necesito desahogarme, aunque quizás nunca leas este papel. 

Ya tengo quince años... cinco años que he pasado a tu lado, como tu mejor amiga. Junto con Ron, hemos sido más que compañeros de aventuras... creo que ni siquiera un lazo familiar podría explicar esta maravillosa unión entre nosotros. 

Hermanos. Tal vez sea el término que más se acerca en su definición. Las circunstancias lo han hecho así y de eso siempre seguiré agradecida. Nunca dejaré de pensar eso. Y puedes estar seguro 

No sé como habría podido acercarme a ti, y a Ron, si no se hubiese dado de modo natural, y menos sé como sería yo si no fuese así. Es muy probable que ni siquiera lo hubiera intentado. O quizá sí... por que creo que desde un principio, sentí celos de su incipiente, y tan llevadera amistad. ¡Apenas se conocían, y ya eran amigos! Pero yo... 

Seguramente estaría sola como siempre... intentando ser la mejor, olvidando mis deseos. 

Quizás te consideré infantil y torpe al principio, Harry, y también a Ron. Lo siento de verdad, pero es que yo misma me vi obligada a madurar demasiado rápido. Y no hice mucho para impedirlo, así que no vale la pena pensar en ello. 

Pero aún ahora, cinco años más en el futuro, puedo evocar claramente la expresión en tu rostro, y la de nuestro amigo, cuando me vieron en el baño, congelada de miedo al saberme en manos del troll. Veo sus maniobras desesperadas, al intentar hechizos que ni siquiera habían aprendido. Y recordar eso me conmueve demasiado, aunque tal vez tu mismo ya no le des importancia. 

Yo podría estar muerta en este mismo instante, Harry. ¿Y sabes que bastaba para eso?... Que tú y Ron, en vez de brindarme esa - pensaría cualquiera - inútil ayuda, hubiesen huido por su seguridad. Era lo más cuerdo que pudieran haber hecho en ese instante. 

Mas no lo hiciste. Ni tú, ni Ron. Arriesgándose a castigos, a expulsiones, e incluso a la misma muerte, se quedaron para ayudarme. Por eso... por eso nunca dejaré de verte a ti y a nuestro amigo, como los mejores compañeros que alguien pueda tener. Vosotros lo sois todo para mí. Y quisiera... quisiera darte las gracias por ser así como eres, Harry. A ti y a Ron. Sé que reirás, porque siempre te reclamo pidiéndote que modifiques tu actitud, que seas más responsable, más preocupado... lo que sea. Pero no me importa, primero, porque me fascina verte sonreír, y segundo, mira bien, me agradas... me gustas así como eres. ¿Te quedó claro? No cambies nunca. Nunca. 

Todo el tiempo... imaginé que ser el orgullo de mis padres me bastaba para ser feliz, pero ahora es la primera vez que siento que mi alegría... depende de alguien más... 

Creo que mi modo de sentirte, de quererte... de amarte, es muy diferente a lo común. No es algo irreflexivo, como le ocurre a la mayoría de las chicas, que pueden sentirse atraídas por varios muchachos al mismo tiempo, sin ningún problema. No. Lo que yo siento es distinto. Es algo que me cuesta describirte en palabras, porque es tan maravilloso extraño, y novedoso al mismo tiempo, que no podría explicar la emoción que me llena cuando en tu rostro luce esa sonrisa de niño que me encandila. Lo que podría decirte, es que mi corazón rebosa de un afecto que yo no conocía, y que me hace sentir inmensamente feliz cuando estoy a tu lado. 

Tal vez, a tus ojos siga siendo una niña, una hermana favorita, pero en cambio, mis sentimientos, no son los que eran. No son los de una niña. 

Definitivamente no. 

Es muy probable que no te hayas percatado de esa brillante llama que guardo como un secreto en mi corazón, y a veces considero mejor que así sea. Tal vez soy demasiado cobarde, demasiado tímida, pero no me siento lista aún como para confesarte mis sentimientos. Todavía no. Lo haré gradualmente, poco a poco. Y cuando vea en tu mirada esa chispa que añoro, que espero casi como una ilusión, sé que podrás entenderme. 

Es cierto que me he sentido confusa, que he necesitado un apoyo el cual antes no podía comprender, no sabía en quien buscar... Finalmente, cuando hallé a una persona dispuesta a valorarme tal cual era, sin cambiar, no supe que decir. Nadie sabe que ocurrió el verano que visité Bulgaria, pero en el momento en que mi timidez cedió, y pude rozar tu mejilla cálida con mis labios ansiosos, lo decidí; tú eras la única persona por la que podría sentir todo esto. La única. 

Se lo aclaré la última noche de mi estadía en el extranjero. Te diré que él se negó a entenderme al principio, pero cuenta con una comprensión admirable, y luego de sonreírme, me dijo que sin importar el problema que tuviese, no dudase en solicitar su ayuda. Y que te lo confesara pronto, pues tú entenderías. 

No sabes cuanto me tiembla la pluma al recordar sus palabras. ¿Deberé olvidar mi miedo de una vez? ¿Tendré el valor de dejar mis temores y decírtelo todo? 

Pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, no puedo... 

Hay algo que no he hecho nunca; dejarme guiar por ese fuego que me enciende el alma. No he tenido el coraje como para hacerlo, pero ya no soy capaz de esperar más... 

Te lo voy a contar. No sé si sea lo correcto, o si sencillamente estoy siendo locamente impulsiva. Pero cuando termine, y vea el desconcierto en tus ojos verdes, y el ligero titubeo que te llenará al intentar responder, me sentiré por primera vez, orgullosa de mí, y solo por mí, pues esas muestras de confusión, y el sonrojo que quemará tus mejillas por primera vez, serán recuerdos absolutamente míos, aunque sólo sea durante ese instante. 

Lo he decidido. Ya es tiempo. 

_Hermione._

* * *

¡Holas otra vez! Este es otro de los fragmentos que se me vienen a la cabeza de un día para otro, y como es lógico, sentí las ganas de compartirlo con ustedes. Ojalá les guste. Cualquier comentario, impulso, crítica, (siempre constructiva, por supuesto nn) pueden hacermela saber mediante un correo a mi e - mail ), o mejor aún, al botoncito que está allá abajo, dejándome un review. 

Cariños a todos, y gracias por leer el fic. 

_Catherine McKinnon_


End file.
